1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cartridge.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer often includes a motherboard having a connector mounted thereto, and a daughtercard which is connected to the connector on the motherboard. The card usually includes an electronic substrate and a semiconductor package mounted to the electronic substrate. The semiconductor package typically includes a semiconductor package substrate and a die mounted thereto. The semiconductor package substrate is then mounted to the electronic substrate.
A semiconductor die generates heat when powered up. A thermally conducted heat plate is mounted next to the die and is thermally coupled thereto, often utilizing a thermally conductive grease. A heat sink may be mounted to the heat plate. Heat is conducted from the electronic die to the heat plate, and from the heat plate to the heat sink and convected into the ambient.
Alternating currents within the semiconductor die, and the card generally, result in electromagnetic radiation therefrom. Electromagnetic radiation is problematic since it may interfere with components of the computer located in the vicinity of the card, causing electromagnetic interference (EMI). Certain governmental bodies often also restrict transmission of electromagnetic radiation for purposes of regulating EMI.